


Evil? Or the misunderstood feeling of dark freedom?

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alcor is Evil, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, But whatever it's close enough, Evil AU, Gen, His name isn't Alcor, Originally not Transcendence, Realization, Revelations, Yes. This is an AU of an AU now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au of the Transcendence AU.</p><p>Au where Dipper's demonic urges are stronger and Mabel's love wasn't strong enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil? Or the misunderstood feeling of dark freedom?

I felt it enter my soul like a doorway. What was it? I gasped as I felt it rush all over my body. Hiding in every nook and cranny it could fit as it slithered around, violating my soul.

Hunger for power and destruction. It had been years since I last felt this amazing feeling completely immersed with my being. I felt alive.

Nothing will be able to stop me this time, not guilt, shame or ridicule. I will stop at nothing to keep this feeling of adrenaline from fading.

I laugh at those who still carry the burden of humanity who try and stop me, and slay them. No one can get in my way. I am 16 years old and was Dipper Pines... who am I now?

That is a secret, that even I am concealed from.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Journal entry #52

_It is confirmed that he who I once called brother is no more._

_He has dissolved into a nothingness in the void that he now calls his soul. Although my sisterly feelings will always be there, he must be destroyed._

_He currently thinks I have been destroyed for 2 years. Hopefully. I cannot be too careful to what may happen if I am exposed._

_What caused this is still a mystery. I have theorized countless times that it was Bill... but it just never adds up._

_I only wish to be able to speak with my brother once more. To tell him how sorry I am for failing to prevent such a monstrous part of him taking over._

_This is my burden. Still being able to care for him, no matter how screwed up he is. How evil he is._

_He claims to have no burdens. Is that what being evil means? To be free? Is it possible to still have some good in you left... and still be free?_

_Sadly, I am only human, and he must be stopped._

_Mabel Pines, signing out. ___


End file.
